


Wake up

by marcerev98



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, comatose gerard way
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcerev98/pseuds/marcerev98
Summary: Estoy viendo mi cuerpo en una camilla de hospital.Mi hermano y mi madre lloran a mi lado mientras mi padre me mira con una tristeza enorme, ellos no pueden verme.¿Estoy muerto o estoy vivo?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	1. El último día.

Capítulo 1.

Me había levantado temprano, hoy sería un gran día, primero iría a desayunar con Lindsey en aquella cafetería 24 horas en la que siempre comíamos después de clases. Luego después de desayunar iríamos a nuestro último día de clases de preparatoria, y por último viajaríamos junto con nuestros amigos hacía Staten Island a la playa más cercana para hacer la mejor fiesta de fin de cursos que nuestra escuela había visto. 

Me apuré para ducharme, tenía para ponerme un saco azul eléctrico junto a unos jeans y a una camisa blanca además de ese perfume que Lindsey amaba, hoy me quería ver bien, no todos los días acabas la preparatoria.

Ya arreglado salí de mi cuarto y toqué la puerta de Mikey, avisando que entraría a su cuarto. 

Mikey seguía dormido y en su pijama azul de Star Wars. 

-¡Mikey!, Levanta que hoy es un día especial.- Dije en un tono alegre mientras esquivaba todas las cosas que tenía regadas por la habitación. Abrí sus cortinas para que entrara el sol en su cuarto. Estaba por amanecer y parecía que sería un día soleado.

Mikey pareció molestarle mi acción y soltó un gruñido mientras me lanzaba una de sus almohadas. Por suerte esta no llegó a pegarme y cayó cerca de una estantería. 

-Hmmm, déjame dormir Gerard.-Su voz estaba ronca y se veía adorable, Mikey era fabuloso, no podía pedir un hermano mejor. Reí un poco y salí de su cuarto, azotando la puerta al salir, seguro eso despertaría a Mikey. 

Bajé las escaleras y saludé de beso a mi madre, ella estaba tomando un café y seguía en pijama pero se veía mil veces más activa que mi hermano. Le dije que saldría al desayunar con Lynz y que no regresaría hasta tarde, ella me deseó un excelente día y me dejó tomar las llaves del carro, aun tenía unos 30 minutos para llegar a tiempo a la cafetería, por lo que salí de la casa, teniendo cuidado de no azotar la puerta 

En el radio sonaba alguna canción vieja, no pude identificar cual era, pero estaba segura de algo, era muy buena, conduje al ritmo de la música hasta llegar a la vieja cafetería donde Lynz ya me esperaba, llevaba un vestido floreado que la hacía lucir hermosa, siempre había estado enamorada de ella, era una artista excepcional y además tocaba el bajo como toda una diosa.

Pronto viviríamos juntos, los dos habíamos aplicado en universidades cercanas, ella se iría a estudiar a esa prestigiosa universidad en Nueva york, yo en cambio estudiaría animación también en Nueva york, todo sería perfecto, viviríamos en un departamento juntos quizá hasta tendríamos un perro, siempre quise tener un perro. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me dijo:

-¡Que guapo amigo tengo! .- Una sonrisa se pintó en su boca. 

A m i g o , bueno, no todo era perfecto, ella solo me veía como un amigo, no era su culpa, digo, nunca tuve el valor de decirle que la quería, pero hoy todo cambiaría, le diría mis sentimientos durante la fiesta en la playa. 

-Pues déjame decirte que tu te ves mil veces mejor que yo.- Y no mentía. 

Ella tomó mi brazo y nos llevó dentro del local. 

-¿Puedes creer que hoy es el último día? .- Suspiró con añoranza 

-No, me cuesta trabajo creerlo, es raro, pero extrañaré ese lugar como no tienes idea.-Se que solía quejarme mucho de la escuela, pero en verdad amaba ese lugar, mis amigos, la clase de historia donde mi maestro nos relataba todo detalle histórico con tanta pasión. Ojalá lleve clase de historia en la universidad. 

Nuestro pedido llegó, dos cafés sin leche estaban en nuestra mesa al lado de un plato de fruta y hot cakes. Estábamos platicando de nuestros mejores momentos. Como el día en que Bob había rapado el afro de Ray mientras este dormía en su casa. Ray no le había dirigido la palabra a Bob hasta que este le había ofrecido raparse las cejas en forma disculpa. Lynz y yo reíamos tanto, ella recordó el día en que una chica enamorada de mí, me había tirado de las escaleras al saber que yo estaba enamorado de Lynz, ella por supuesto pensaba que había sido porque la había dicho que no quería nada con ella esa mañana. 

-Deberíamos irnos, son casi las ocho con treinta.- Me informó tomando sus cosas de silla al lado suyo. Yo también me levanté de la silla y caminamos a mi coche donde abrí su puerta permitiendo que ella entrara. 

Ella colocó un disco y me sonrió mientras tarareaba la melodía de esta. Yo conducía con cuidado. Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que vi fue a Mikey al lado de su amigo Pete, ya no estaba en pijamas, al contrario estaba bañado y vestido de manera casual. Cuando me vio quitó la sonrisa que traía y se acercó a mi. 

-Gracias a ti hoy me levanté dos horas antes de llegar a la escuela, idiota.- Dijo antes de darme una golpe en mis partes nobles. Cabrón. 

Mientras me retorcía de dolor gracias al encanto de hermano que tengo, Lindsey se reía y mi hermano corría agarrando del brazo a su amigo Pete. 

Cobarde. 

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa con Gerard? -Dijo Ray llegando acompañado de Bob, esos se habían vuelto inseparables. 

-Lo que pasa es que el niño despertó a Mikey en la mañana y este decidió vengarse haciendo que Gerard pierda la capacidad de tener hijos.- Lynz aún reía y ahora se le había unido Ray y Bob. 

Gruñí, si les hubieran pegado a ellos, seguro no les parecería tan gracioso. 

Las clases fueron diferentes hoy, no vimos historia, no vimos matemáticas , cada maestro se dedicó en cambio a hablarnos de lo mucho que se sentían orgullosos de nosotros, nos contaron sus anécdotas de la universidad y nos dieron ánimos de seguir. 

En clase de artes la maestra nos regresó nuestros trabajos de semestres anteriores, era impresionante como habíamos mejorado durante esos años, bueno todos menos Bob que nunca había aprendido a hacer una sola raya. 

-¿Por qué sus trabajos se ven geniales y lo míos son pura mierda?.- Preguntó haciendo una mueca graciosa. 

-Una vez leí que uno siempre pinta lo que es, lamento que no seas una obra maestra como nosotros pequeño Bobby.- Dijo Ray entre risas ganándose que Bob le sacase la lengua. 

La clase de artes siguió su transcurso entre broma y broma sobre los trabajos de artes de cada uno, amaba a mis amigos. 

En los pasillos de la escuela se sentía la locura del último día de clases, todos hablaban de cómo pasarían sus vacaciones, Mikey hablaba con Patrick y Pete sobre cómo irían todos los días a nadar a la piscina nueva de Pete. 

Ray había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo para las vacaciones en esa tienda de discos cerca de la plaza. 

Bob ayudaría a su papá en el taller y había prometido ayudarnos a Lynz y a mi a llevar nuestras cosas desde Jersey hasta Nueva York "Será un roadtrip divertido" decía Bob. 

Yo antes de irme quería aprovechar y pasar el tiempo con Mikey, Ray y Bob, ya que ellos no se irían de Jersey. Espero poder verlos a diario. 

Cuando la última campana sonó volteé a ver a mis amigos y ellos me sonrieron, el día anterior habíamos metido una maleta con nuestras cosas de playa para viajar a la más cercana. Además de obviamente unas hieleras con comida y bebidas dentro. 

-¡El más lento va atrás con todas las cosas!- Gritó Bob saliendo corriendo camino a su minivan. Lamentablemente se estampó contra un pobre alumno que venía caminando en paz hacía su propio carro. Los dos cayeron dándonos ventaja a Ray, Lynz e incluso a mi que era el más lento de todos ellos. Ray fue el primero en llegar, riendo del pobre de Bob que seguro lamentaba sus palabras. Yo llegué junto con Lindsey y al último un cansado, dolorido pero sobre todo molesto Bob.- ¡No es justo!, es mi carro, yo debo manejar. 

-Lo sentimos Bobby, pero Ray fue el primero en llegar, el maneja.- Dijo Lynz dándole palmadas en el hombro. Este le entregó las llaves a Ray que gustoso las aceptó, abriendo la puerta del piloto, yo ocupé el asiento del copiloto, Lynz se acostó en los asientos de atrás y al final del coche estaba Bob amontonado junto nuestras cosas. 

Ray puso la llave y encendió el motor y lentamente salió del estacionamiento de la escuela. Viajaríamos desde Belleville hasta Staten Island, haciendo como máximo una hora de viaje. 

Adoraba ir ahí, mi madre Donna nos llevaba muy seguido cuando éramos niños. Era una playa muy agradable y en algunos días solía estar muy sola, lo que la hacía perfecta para que los adolescentes como nosotros la pasáramos bien. 

-Prende la radio, Way.- Dijo Lynz desde el asiento de atrás, llevábamos cerca de 30 minutos de viaje y nuestras risas comenzaban a bajar, yo disfrutaba mucho viajar en carretera, pero por ejemplo Bob había decido dormir, Ray estaba concentrado en el camino conduciendo con precaución. Hice caso de la indicación de Lynz y prendí la radio subiendo el volumen a escuchar a "The clash", la canción de "should i stay or should i go" estaba a poco menos de la mitad.- ¡Amo esa canción!. Canten conmigo- todos comenzamos a cantar la letra de la canción Lynz hacía unos gestos muy graciosos con la boca.

"It's always tease tease tease. You're happy when I'm on my knees"

Voltee mi cabeza a ver a Ray que cantaba a todo pulmón, moviendo su brazo derecho como si hiciera una ola. me burlé de él con una risa baja y recargué mi codo en la puerta y giré la vista a la carretera, donde vi un carro que venía en contra a una alta velocidad. 

-¡Ray, cuidado!- Grité, haciendo que Ray se sobresaltara y golpeara su cabeza contra el techo del carro, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor. 

Ray dio un par volantazos para esquivar el carro que venía invadiendo nuestro carril, el movimiento levantó a Bob de su sueño, lo veía desde el retrovisor tratando de agarrar la maleta o algo para sostenerse. Todo parecía ir tan lento, pero sabía que solo eran segundos lo que estaban pasando. Giré mi vista desesperado a Lindsey la cual se veía aterrorizada y se sostenía con fuerza de su asiento. 

The clash seguía sonando en la radio, podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Joe Strummer que cantaba con tanta tranquilidad, como si no nos hubiera pasado nada.

"Should I stay or should I go now? 

Should I stay or should I go now?"

Vi el otro carro frenar delante de nosotros, pero nuestro coche aún no se detenía, Ray estaba en shock y no soltaba el pedal. 

Instintivamente sujeté la mano de Ray, intentando que se calmara y soltara el volante pero este giro el volante. 

Primero dimos una vuelta que nos sacó del límite de la carretera. 

Dimos una segunda vuelta que hizo que mi cuerpo a pesar de tener el cinturón amarrado saliera volando del carro, haciendo trizas al vidrio delantero.

-¡GERARD!- Escuché gritar a Linz, luego sentí el ardor de pequeños vidrios insertándose en mi piel, no sé a qué distancia salí disparado pero pude escuchar a Bob gritar de Dolor, no escuchaba a Ray. "The clash seguía sonando. 

"An' if I stay it will be double 

So come on and let me know" 

La radio ya no sonaba, quizá se había roto, ahora era la sirena del carro la cual me taladraban los oídos sin embargo cuando impacté dejé de sentir cualquier cosa, dejé de oír todo sonido y sentí mi cuerpo muy ligero. 

En ese momento pensé en mi hermano, en mis padres y en mis amigos, no quería morir, no ahora, aún no había dado mi primer beso, no había bailado con nadie, se suponía que sería un día feliz, el mejor día. 

¡NO!. No podía dejar a Mikey, él me necesitaba, yo lo necesitaba. 

Abrí un poco mis ojos viendo la minivan volteada y con humo saliendo de esta, luego los cerré y perdí la conciencia en menos de un minuto. 


	2. El hospital.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero los gemidos de dolor de mis amigos perforaban mis oídos, abrí lentamente los ojos, me dolía todo como no tienen idea; como pude me puse de pie y sin mirar mucho a mi alrededor caminé hacia la minivan que seguía volteada y destrozada.

—Chicos, tranquilos. Ya viene la ambulancia— dijo Ray en un intento de calmar a los otros, tenía el teléfono en la mano y su cabeza chorreaba sangre, tenía varios vidrios en las piernas que lucían dolorosos.

“—¡Ray!¡Ray!” Corrí para ayudarlo a salir del carro, pero algo extrañísimo sucedió cuando quise desabrochar su cinturón mi mano pasó por dentro de él, como si este fuera de aire. Aterrorizado regresé mi mano fuera del cinturón, volteé a ver a Ray, el no parecía notar que estaba ahí, él estaba respirando agitado y con los ojos cerrados.

“—No, no, no.” dije en un susurro, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿por qué Ray me ignoraba? ¿Cómo había atravesado el cinturón? Caminé hasta lo que era la parte de en medio de la minivan, ahí estaba Lynz su pierna estaba atorada con parte de uno de los asientos, se encontraba llorando desconsolada.

-—Ray, ¿pu...puedes ver a Gerard? — Preguntó Lynz con la voz entrecortada, Lindsey, estoy enfrente tuyo ¿por qué no me ves? Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, Ray había mencionado una ambulancia ¡¿dónde demonios estaba?!.

—Sigue donde mismo Lynz— Dijo Ray con la voz cortada, podría jurar que estaba llorando ahora.

“—Tonto, estoy aquí, tienen que verme…”Mi voz también sonaba baja, me incliné un poco y toqué la mejilla de Lynz con cariño. Mi mano se veía translúcida contra su piel, esto debía ser un mal sueño.

Bob estaba en la parte de atrás, de todos él parecía el menos lastimado, las maletas de las cuales se había quejado antes le habían servido de soporte. Tenía varios rasguños por la cara y su pierna estaba en una posición un tanto rara, quizá estaba rota.

Bob no hablaba, cosa rara para que nunca paraba la boca, su mirada estaba perdida, observando a la nada con la boca ligeramente abierta. El shock lo tenía totalmente paralizado, intenté mover las cosas al lado suyo para sacarlo, pero no podía, mi mano pasaba dentro de todo lo que tocaba.

Salí del carro atravesándolo sin problema alguno, pasar por las cosas se sentía como un cuando entras a una regadera de agua fría, no era muy agradable.

Alrededor de la minivan estaban muchos pedazos de vidrios, los espejos delanteros y algunas de nuestras cosas que habían escapado de la maleta o la hielera.

Vi mi teléfono celular cerca de la ventana por la que había salido, corrí a agarrarlo, quizá podía hacer una llamada a mis padres o a la policía, el carro que nos había hecho voltearnos se había dado a la fuga dejando un montón de adolescentes heridos, seguro su madre estaba orgullosa de él, menudos valores tenía ese.

Me puse de rodillas para agarrar el teléfono, pero nuevamente atravesé el teléfono estampando mi mano con el suelo ¡¿Por qué no atravesaba el suelo, pero si el resto de las cosas?!. Enojado de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigos, lancé una patada hacia mi celular cosa que para mi sorpresa hizo que la pantalla se desbloqueara, eran las cuatro de la tarde, una hora y media más desde que habíamos salido de la escuela. Una media hora desde que ese carro nos había hecho accidentar. Tenía mensajes de WhatsApp de Mikey preguntando si ya había llegado a la playa, además de una foto que no podía ver.

Escuché el ruido de las sirenas y me levanté rápido a correr, venía a toda prisa dos ambulancias, me puse en medio de la carretera y moví mis brazos en señal de que estábamos ahí, pero una pasó encima de mí, nuevamente era invisible. Demonios.

¿Estaba muerto acaso?

Dos paramédicos salieron de la primera ambulancia junto con una camilla y corrieron delante del carro, quería gritarles que ahí no estaban mis amigos, ellos estaban dentro del carro. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando otros para médicos salieron de la otra ambulancia, corriendo hacia el carro. Seguí a los primeros dos paramédicos ¿a dónde se dirigían?, corrieron fuera de la carretera donde vi lo que buscaban y dios, ojalá pudiera olvidar lo que vi.

Era mi cuerpo, estaba todo ensangrentado e hinchado de unas zonas. No sé porque no había pensado en mí mismo, digo, si estaba muerto mi cuerpo debía estar en algún lado y estaba ahí. Fue bastante aterrador poder verme a mí mismo de esa manera, parecía de esas películas de ficción donde el protagonista intercambia de cuerpo con alguna manera ¿así se sentía estar muerto?

Uno de los paramédicos sacó de su maletín un estetoscopio mientras el otro le tomaba el pulso a mi cuerpo. Los dos estaban muy concentrados hasta que el del estetoscopio sonrió.

-—¡Sigue vivo!, encontré el pulso, rápido, ayúdame a subirlo a la camilla — El otro para médico lo obedeció y tomaron mi cuerpo de una manera rápida y cuidadosa subiéndolo a la camilla. Corrieron rápido arrastrando la camilla hasta la ambulancia, donde uno de ellos me puso un respirador. Bueno, no estaba muerto, entonces qué pasaba ¿estaba sonando?

Volví a la minivan donde ya habían sacado a Bob y Lynz pero seguían sacando a Ray que según lo que escuchaba tenía un brazo atorado entre su puerta.

A Bob lo habían subido a la otra ambulancia ya que su estado no era tan grave y podía esperar a que sacaran a Ray, mientras que a Lynz la habían subido al lado mío.

Ella estaba mirando mi cuerpo mientras lloraba y tomaba de mi mano.

—Resiste Gerard. — Dijo Lynz aun sosteniendo mi mano, los paramédicos subieron lo más rápido que pudieron y arrancaron haciendo sonar las sirenas otra vez.

Yo estaba sentado al lado de Lynz, observando junto con ella mi cuerpo, estoy seguro que nunca me había visto tan mal. Lindsey contestaba preguntas de un policía que venía dentro de la ambulancia ¿había estado bebiendo? ¿A qué velocidad manejaban? ¿Recuerdan cómo lucía el otro carro que los impactó?

Conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a sentirme muy cansado, escuchaba vagamente como el paramédico le decía a otro que mi presión estaba bajando. La ambulancia se detuvo rápidamente y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un grupo de médicos que nos esperaban afuera.

—Primero el de cabello rojo. - indicó un paramédico arrojando mi cuerpo fuera de la ambulancia junto con la camilla.

—¡¿GERARD?! —escuché un grito desesperado. —¡Es mi hijo! ¡Déjenme ver a mi hijo!

Era mi mamá venía corriendo hacia mí con Mikey tras de ella intentando seguir su paso, sus caras eran bastantes horribles, mi mamá tenía la cara roja y su perfecto maquillaje se encontraba ahora corrido a causa de sus lágrimas; mientras que Mikey se veía muy asustado, sus ojos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas, mi hermanito nunca lloraba, él era fuerte, siempre había sido el fuerte de los dos.

Unos doctores se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que mi madre tomara mi cara y comenzara a llorar aún más fuerte. Un guardia de seguridad la tomó de un brazo apartándola de mí, permitiendo que los médicos avanzaran con velocidad dentro del edificio.

Mikey abrazaba con un brazo a mi madre mientras caminaban a prisa dentro del edificio, yo los seguía caminando a su lado, aun si ellos no podían verme.

—El paciente no reacciona a los estímulos proporcionados. — Dijo la rubia doctora que en movimiento checaba la reacción de la luz ante mis ojos; los demás doctores asintieron mientras se seguían adentrando al hospital

Mamá se soltó agresivamente del agarre de Mikey corriendo hasta los médicos, haciéndose espacio entre ellos.

—Por favor... Díganme que tiene mi hijo.— Rogó con la voz entrecortada 

—Creemos que tiene una conmoción cerebral, lo que ha causado la pérdida de conocimiento —Respondió otro doctor, mientras se metían dentro de un elevador. - Lo siento señora, hasta aquí nos puede seguir, lo llevaremos a cirugía, cualquier cosa se le informará rápidamente.

El elevador se cerró dejando a mi madre aún más asustada que antes.

Mikey regresó con mamá llevándola hacia un sillón en la sala de espera, ella estaba en shock tratando de asimilar las palabras del doctor, mi hermano en cambio había dejado de llorar y ahora sostenía fuertemente la mano de mi madre dándole todo su cariño, yo me senté a su lado, quería decirles muchas cosas que supiera que estaría bien aún si eso fuera una mentira; pero no podía, ni siquiera me escucharían, todo era una verdadera mierda.

“—Ptsss…” Dijo alguien a lo lejos, haciéndome señas con la mano indicando que me acercara. Esto me tomó por sorpresa ¿acaso me podía ver?, me levanté dando una mirada a mi hermano y madre, comprobando que se quedaran bien y caminé hacia el chico.

Este debía tener mi edad, llevaba el cabello largo y sus cejas estaban muy unidas, dando la apariencia de que tenía solo una. Tenía puesto una de esas batas de hospital que son terriblemente feas.

“—¿Me... me hablas a mí?” Pregunté nervioso

“—¿Acaso ves algún otro fantasma en la sala?” Preguntó sarcástico haciendo que se me enchinaran los vellos de los brazos ¿fantasma decía? ¡Pero yo estaba vivo! Y como si este leyera mi mente me respondió “—bueno, no somos fantasmas puesto a que no estamos muertos, mira” señaló un cuarto donde reposaba un chico igual a él, conectado a varias máquinas del hospital. “—Como sea, no deberías abandonar tu cuerpo, los primeros en hacerlo son los primeros en irse, si tú me entiendes, solo concéntrate y piensa en tu cuerpo y estarás ahí con él” dijo por última vez antes de caminar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su cuerpo.

Seguí su consejo y cerrando mis ojos comencé a visualizarme, de pies a cabeza, sintiendo cosquillas en las costillas. El ruido de personas hablando y caminando me invadió cuando abrí los ojos, estaba ahora en una sala llena de doctores, tenía una sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo y todos ellos se encontraban cerca de mi cabeza, usando sus instrumentos médicos para hacer quien sabe que cosas. Me sentí enfermo al ver esto, muy pocos podían decir que habían visto su cuerpo abierto, nunca me había visto de esa manera, Ray tenía razón al decir que había subido de peso en los últimos meses. Ojalá Ray esté bien, junto con los otros chicos.

Me hice hacia una esquina, donde escuchaba la doctora hablar, unos preguntaban lo que me había pasado y los que sabían criticaban la falta de moral del otro conductor.

Después de lo que consideré un par de horas me levanté, ninguno de los médicos tenía buena cara, se veían cansados.

—El paciente se encuentra estable, pero aún no recupera la conciencia. — Informó una doctora a la enfermera que salió de la habitación, posiblemente a informar a mi madre.

Después de que cerraran mi cráneo con unas puntadas pidieron que me llevaran a una habitación, salí tras el enfermero y el doctor que me llevaban hacía un cuarto.

Pasamos por varios pasillos, tomando nuevamente el elevador y llegando al cuarto 340, era un cuarto de hospital bastante normal, con dos camas individuales, unos sillones y un pequeña televisión que colgaba de una pared; además claro de un cuarto que suponía era el baño., mi cuerpo venía acompañado de algunos aparatos que muy rápidamente la enfermera conecto cerca de la cama del fondo, dejando también ahí mi cuerpo, tapándome con una ligera colcha, me acerqué a verme y tenía un poco de sangre en la bata de hospital que me habían colocado, volteé la vista a mi cara y pude ver que me habían rapado la parte de atrás del cráneo, justo donde los médicos habían abierto. Demonios, ahora era semi calvo y seguía viéndome, lo que significaba que aún operado estaba semi muerto, genial.

—Los familiares del paciente vienen en camino, querrán hablar con usted. — Dijo la amable enfermera al doctor.

Ya era de noche, podía ver perfectamente las estrellas desde la ventana del cuarto del hospital, vaya, sí que el tiempo había pasado rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en mis amigos, solo queríamos tener un día increíble.

Mi mamá llegó corriendo al cuarto, detrás venía mi hermano intentando seguirle el paso, se les veía un poco más calmados que al llegar.

—Mi bebé. — Dijo mamá pasando de largo al doctor, solo para tomar mi mano que ahora tenía una enorme aguja conectándome a un suero. — le dan miedo las agujas, ¿sabe?

Ahora se dirigía al pobre doctor que la miraba con lástima, detestando ser el que le diera las malas noticias.

—El paciente. — se detuvo, mirando la carpeta que contenía mis datos. —Digo, el joven Gerard, se encuentra en un estado de coma, derivado de una conmoción cerebral a causa del golpe que obtuvo al salir fuera del carro donde se encontraba.

Mikey me volteó a ver parecía querer volver a llorar

-—¿Cu..cuándo se levantará mi hermano?. — Ese era un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en él, esa mirada que solo había visto hasta este día, verlo así y por mi culpa me hacía sentir como el peor de los hermanos.

—Normalmente no debería tardar más de una semana en despertar, si todo sale bien. — Se apresuró en decir. — Pero debido a la fuerza del golpe podría, ser algo difícil de saber, podrían ser semanas o meses...

El silencio reinó ese momento en la habitación, mi pequeño hermano apretaba su puño con fuerza, lastimando la palma de su mano con las uñas. Lo único que se oía eran los leves sollozos que mamá soltaba, cansada de llorar todo el día. El doctor dejó el cuarto, quedando mi familia y mi fantasmagórica presencia junto con la oscuridad de la noche.

Tenía que despertar.

Debía ser pronto.

¿Pero cómo lo haría?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero les esté gustando el fanfic, originalmente lo comencé a escribir en 2017, pero lo dejé y ahora sigo escribiendo, cualquier cosa, leo sus comentarios :))


End file.
